Before Now
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: ONESHOT. New grade. New school. New look


I just recently saw the preview for the upcoming Hannah Montana where Lily gets a make over. And of course my brain quickly came up with this number. I thought it only seemed fitting.

….

"You know what you need?" Miley said applying lip-gloss to her plump lips in her portable mirror.

"What?" Lily asked adjusting the wheels on her skateboard.

"A make over!" Miley exclaimed.

"Oh come on Miley that's so stupid." Lily groaned.

Miley sighed and gave Lily the infamous puppy dog eyes. "Come on! It'll be fun! You don't want to start high school as the skate chick, do you?"

Lily chewed on her bottom lip in pensive thought. "I guess not. I wouldn't mind be treated like a _girl _for once." She admitted truthfully.

"Great!" Squealed Miley pulling Lily up from the steps of her front porch. "Let's hit the mall!" Leaving her skateboard behind Lily followed Miley, slowly.

"Ok. Try this, this and oh this!" Miley giggled throwing Lily a bundle of clothes. Everything was different. Red, pink, orange. Colors blurred together and then there were shoes. The dreaded high heels, the kind Lily put off from wearing, partly because they were impossible to walk in!

Lily was expected to twirl around in front of all the mirrors and pose as Miley critiqued the outfits with her swift fashion expert eyes.

"Oh my God! I'm never letting you talk me into that again!" Lily moaned as they collapsed onto her couch later that afternoon.

"But we got so much accomplished! Tomorrow you'll be the talk of the school!" Miley said excited. Lily only smiled; maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

….

Oliver was ready. His cool blue shirt had been washed the night before and his hair was shaggy and fluffy, just the way the ladies like it. This was high school, he needed a girlfriend.

The trio was planned to meet outside the school, and Miley said she had a big surprise. Oliver grabbed his binder and off he went. The school was only a few blocks down from where he lived.

The morning air was cool on his flushed cheeks (yes even Somken Oken gets nervous!) as Oliver walked briskly down the sidewalk. High fiving Charlie, a friend from last year's math class, they walked onto new territory.

"So are those friends of yours?" Charlie asked as they sat down on a wooden bench in the court yard.

"Don't know. They should be here soon." Oliver answered looking through the crowds of people.

"Wow. Dude check out that girl over there!" Charlie said, eyes popping out.

"Where!" Oliver jumped excitedly.

"There!" Charlie pointed to a blonde girl laughing.

Oliver squinted his eyes trying to see her. The girl's blonde hair was down blowing in the wind. Her endless legs were visible from the short skirt and the tight green top only made it better.

"I think that's… no it couldn't be..." Oliver laughed.

"Oliver!" The girl waved.

"Lily…" He finished mouth open.

….

Lily felt a little self conscious. She kept running her fingers through her hair and smiling a weak smile. And giggling. She could not stop giggling, an old nervous habit. But Miley kept reassuring her that she looked great. And now staring at Oliver's horror stricken face, she knew Miley was right.

"Hey guys!" Lily said catching up to them, and Miley right behind her.

"So this, this is the." Oliver couldn't get it out.

"Surprise? Yes." Miley smiled.

"Man! You look fine!" Charlie goggled.

"What do you think Ollie?" Lily inquired.

"Um?" Oliver frowned. This wasn't Lily. "You look… different." He admitted.

Lily's face dropped. "Oh. Thanks, I guess."

"Oliver's just a party pooper. Come on Lily let's go find our lockers!" Miley said taking Lily's arm.

Oliver watched them leave. Why was Lily wearing that? What happened to her hats? And skateboard?

"Dude, would you be mad if I asked her out?" Charlie said still staring after Lily.

"What?!" Oliver jumped.

"Yea, well you're her best bud so I thought I'd ask you if it was ok. You know? You think she'd say yes?" Charlie said hopeful

"I-I guess." Oliver shrugged feeling slightly melancholy.

"Cool!" Charlie grinned.

The bell ran. Students ran off for their first classes and suddenly Oliver no longer cared about any other girl in school. He just wanted to understand the need for Lily's change. With his shoulders slumped he walked to class.

….

Lily was getting attention every where she went. Classmates from last year dropped their mouths. _'Who knew' _they probably thought _'she could look like a girl.' _ Lily swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the building as the last bell rang out.

The day was over. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in the clothes she pulled at the shirt to make it longer.

"You look great." Miley said coming up from behind her. "Every guy is now lined up to ask you out."

"Yea." Lily sighed. "About that. I just, this isn't me Miley. At first it was nice but now it's weird."

"Oh, well if you hated it you could have just told me." Miley said face softening at her friend's discomfort.

"But I liked it at first. I just miss the old me." Lily smirked.

"You know I kinda miss my zany skateboarding friend. See you tomorrow." Miley waved with a smile.

Lily nodded. "Tomorrow!"

Feeling the weight lift off of her Lily skipped past Maple Street.

"Hey! Lily! Wait up!" Turning to see Oliver running after her she stopped abruptly. Catching up to her he stopped and bent over gasping and trying to catch his breath.

"You…" Oliver panted. "Walk." Pant. "So… fast."

Lily put her hands on her hips. "What do you want Oliver?" She sighed.

"I just want to know why you thought you needed to dress that way?" Oliver said finally regaining some composer.

"I don't know… I guess I wanted to feel like a girl for once."

"But you are a girl Lily." Oliver said confused.

"I know I' am a girl! But sometimes I feel like you forget that."

"Now why could I possibly forget that? You're beautiful Lily, the way _I_ know you. Today you didn't look like my best friend. You-" Oliver shivered. "You looked like Amber and Ashley."

Lily stuck out her tongue and winced. "Ew!"

"I know… but tomorrow, you'll be you again?"

Lily stared at Oliver and nodded. "Most defiantly.

Silence. Lily kicked a stray rock and blushed. "Do you really think I'm… well I'm beautiful?" The question was silly and she knew it. But she, the ever silly Lily, had to ask.

"… Yes I do."

Silence. One, two, three, Peck!

Lily pressed her lips on Oliver's in a short harmless kiss. She leaned back on her heels and waited. Oliver, shocked, smiled his goofy lop sided smile. A grin that belonged to him alone.

She nervously waited for his responds.

"Lily I… can we do that again?"

Without answering Lily walked forward to Oliver's open arms and they kissed again. He slowly moved his lips on hers and she smiled. Perfect. Perfect.

"Hey Lily?"

Pulling apart. The two spotted Charlie running up. "Gee uh Lily I was wondering if-"

Oliver frowned. "Beat it Charlie!"

Laughing Charlie gave the 'ok' sign and walked off sighing. "The man's good."

Oliver leaned his head against Lily's. "Where were we?"

"Somewhere around here." Lily smirked bringing his face to hers and into another kiss. Right here.

End

…..

So… yea there you have it. I started this story knowing ahead that Oliver would hate Lily's change. I feel it brings depth to his sometimes shallow character. I think it proves that yes he's a guy and thinks she looks good but will challenge her to be herself because he likes her that way- just the way she is. If you hated this I can only shrug my shoulders. But if you happened to enjoy this I smile a sly smile to you and say, "Merci! Merci!" (Yes those French classes sure are paying off.)


End file.
